Diastolic dysfunction is a common cause of congestive heart failure (CHF), particularly among the elderly. Exercise intolerance is a prominent symptom of CHF and an important cause of disability. The aim of this study is to test the hypotheses that exercise intolerance is associated with diminished ability to increase end-diastolic volume during exercise, and that exercise training will improve exercise tolerance and end-diastolic volume (LV distensibility).